


La hermandad oscura

by Satoki_72



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Skyrim - Freeform, Viking AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoki_72/pseuds/Satoki_72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viking AU- "Santa Madre, Santa Madre, envíame a tus hijos pues los pecados de los indignos deben purgarse en un bautizo de sangre y miedo" - POV Reiner (estoy muy muy vago con los summarys recientemente...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La hermandad oscura

**Author's Note:**

> Recientemente paso tanto tiempo jugando a la Xbox que no se me ocurren ningún plot decente… Pero también tiene sus ventajas, como que el Skyrim es la cosa más bonita del planeta. Así que inspirándome en la Hermandad Oscura (salve Sithis, hermanos :D) y mezclándolo con mis pocos conocimientos de las culturas nórdicas y mi amor a toda la historia medieval… Ha salido esto, más o menos regular. Have fun babes.

_"Santa Madre, Santa Madre, envíame a tus hijos pues los pecados de los indignos deben purgarse en un bautizo de sangre y miedo"_

Agachapado entre la escasa maleza, escuché atento el crepitar de mis pies hundirse en la tierra, mientras la presa entraba en mi campo visual. Me ha gustado siempre llamarlos presas, deshumanizarlos para así sentirme menos cohibido o en su defecto incomodo por el acto atroz de matar. En este caso necesitaba más que nunca separar lo personal de aquella misión, porque mi presa era un compañero.

La hermandad oscura, lo más parecido a una casa que he tenido, son diversos santuarios escondidos entre la estepa de este país, yermo en invierno por las nieves y con grandes dificultades para cultivar en verano. El líder de este culto mató a mis padres, o eso creo, técnicamente somos la mano ejecutora pero no la cabeza pensante. El que llega a nosotros lo hace a través del oscuro sacramento y suena mucho más mágico o emocionante de lo que verdaderamente es. No hay ningún vínculo real entre las palabras del rito, los materiales que se necesitan mezclar y la hermandad. Técnicamente si un individuo cualquiera roba un corazón humano, le añade sales de fuego y recita el sacramento negro, nosotros aparecemos de la nada y llevamos a cabo la misión de asesinato que nos encomiendan a cambio de oro como si la magia oscura a la que apelan los antiguos ritos fuera real. Todo es pura mentira, patrañas. Nosotros sabemos dónde debemos ir porque sin profanar una tumba no encuentras un corazón humano, y lo cierto es que no podría ser más fácil descubrir dichas alteraciones.

Lo complicado de la hermandad crece en la red piramidal que entrama como una tela de araña los santuarios. No tengo el placer o la desgracia de conocer al hombre que tira del sedal y nos mueve como sus marionetas, no es de mi incumbencia su cara y en cierto modo lo prefiero así. Gracias a ese hombre yo perdí a mi verdadera familia cuando solo tenía seis años, pero de algún modo me entregó otra familia, una muy especial.

En las tierras del Rök, regidas y gobernadas por el **Jarl** Erwin, está el santuario al que me mandaron desde crío. Evidentemente el Jarl no tiene ni idea de que existimos verdaderamente, somos un mito para la mayoría y los que saben que existimos… Bueno, ellos se cuidan mucho de hacernos enfadar. 

Olvidé presentarme, mi nombre es Reiner. Como ya he dicho, soy un hermano oscuro, un asesino, y esta historia habla de mi familia; La hermandad del santuario de Rök. Dicho santuario es pequeño. La entrada está situada cerca del mar, lo que hace que a veces se filtre agua al interior, pues este está excavado en la roca. Millones de pequeños peldaños descienden hasta la sala donde nos reunimos, alumbrado con antorchas de aceite y velas una gran mesa de roca se extiende en esa sala. Antiguamente debía ser el santuario principal, pues una antiquísima vidriera se alza sobre nuestras cabezas, dejándonos ver la luz del sol que atraviesa el agua del mar y llega hasta la estancia. Debió hacerse pequeño para los líderes, dejándonos aquella preciosidad de lugar a los asesinos menores.  Seis nos sentábamos a la mesa antes de que ocurriera el desastre. No era verdaderamente un desastre, pero la mierda pasa que dicen.

Annie y su lobo blanco sentados en la cabecera de la mesa, así la recuerdo el día que me encomendó mi primera misión. También fue así para la última misión oficial que realicé. No sé cómo mataba a sus víctimas, pero en cierto modo sus miradas heladas podrían asesinar por sí mismas. Confiaré siempre en ella, pero el liderazgo del santuario a veces la abrumaba. Evidentemente nunca ha dejado que eso se note, su frialdad podía llegar a ser abrumadora cuando uno trata de acercarse a su corazón.

Berthold siempre se sentaba a mi lado, llegamos juntos a aquel lugar y supongo que seguiremos juntos hasta que uno de los dos muera. Sus habilidades me sorprendieron, la celeridad con la que una de sus flechas cruza el viento y encastrándose en la yugular de la víctima es asombrosa. Nunca se quedaba a ver la espectacularidad de sus disparos, se iba y a veces hasta tenía pesadillas con los ojos de aquellos a los que mata. Es mucho más que un hermano.

 Ymir solía sentarse en frente de mí, con mirada pasota y bastante silenciosa en sus pensamientos, no me gusta imaginar que un día ella terminara con mi vida. Sigilosa y como una sombra entre los callejones, seguía a la víctima y antes de que se percatara de que es seguida una cuchilla ya había atravesado su carne como si fuera mantequilla. Con su carácter era difícil saber en qué estaba pensando, pero me gustaba jugar a adivinarlo, para terminar insinuándole su extraña relación con Christa…

Christa es y será todo un misterio, dulce y encantadora, no sé cómo acabó en la hermandad. Aprendió a matar con Marco. Ambos solían pasear entre las víctimas, conocerlas y tratarlas. A veces hasta iban a sus funerales… No creo que Christa continúe matando así. Y es que todo se resume a Marco, el que ya no está sentado frente a Annie, con su parche en el ojo y su sonrisa afable.

La última noche que vi a Marco, el acaba de llegar de una misión de asesinato. Era sencilla, la hijastra del conde Jaeger había encomendado un asesinato de un escudero auto-exiliado en las montañas. El nombre de aquella pobre víctima era Jean. Al parecer aquel Jean era un guerrero audaz y hábil con la espada, un antiguo escudero que había desobedecido las órdenes de la princesa Mikasa y se había retirado a las montañas a vivir como simple granjero. Los rumores contaban que la princesa Mikasa ansiaba a su hermano y obligaba a aquel escudero a vestirse con las ropas de este. Evidentemente aquello resultó insostenible para el paladín, que tomó su escudo y su espada, y marchó lejos. Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo si me obligaran a fingir ser otra persona.

El rostro de Marco parecía cansado, quizá apenado, pero no era de extrañar. Había hecho más de ocho mil doscientas leguas en un solo día para llevar a cabo su cometido.

— ¿Ha sido difícil? — pregunté. En principio, por mis habilidades en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo yo debía haber hecho aquella misión, pero él había decidido, en su posición de segundo de Annie, sesgar el mismo aquella vida.  Estábamos sentados a la mesa, comíamos un reno asado con bayas.

—No, ha sido un tipo muy confiado — me contestó girando la cabeza en mi dirección y seguidamente miró a Annie —. Deseo abandonar la hermandad.

Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, casi pude notar como poco a poco se clavan como espinas en mí. No conocía a nadie que hubiera abandonado la hermandad, no sin morir antes.

—Eres consciente de lo que supone — la voz de Annie resultó seca y cortante.

Ellos dos habían nacido en el seno de la hermandad, sus progenitores eran miembros. No habían conocido otra vida.

Marco asintió y sin mediar palabra se levantó de la mesa. Christa le imitó, su rostro de estupefacción mostraba claramente las dudas que le asaltaban.

—¿Por qué? La misión ha sido fácil — dijo la rubia tirando un trozo de comida contra su cuenco de madera y trató de seguirle en pos de una respuesta. — ¡Cuéntanos al menos por qué!

Marco avanzó sus pasos sin mirar atrás, bajando los peldaños que llevaban a las habitaciones. Fuera lo que fuera que le impulsaba a marcharse, no pretendía contarlo.

—Ya no es tu hermano — sentenció Ymir levantándose con brusquedad y agarrándola del brazo para que volviera a sentarse. Las dos intercambiaron una mirada, la pequeña parecía estar a punto de estallar en lágrimas cuando Ymir la morena la obligó a sentarse nuevamente en la silla. — No se cuestionan los motivos de un sentenciado a muerte, Christa.

Y cuando volví a ver a Marco, él era mi presa. Era al que estaba arando la tierra frente a mis ojos, con su sonrisa afable. Yo no quería asesinarle, está claro que nunca me ha gustado esta parte de la hermandad que me hizo perder a mis padres, pero cuando Annie me encargó a mí la tarea fácilmente comprendí el porqué.

Estábamos sentados en una roca cercana a la orilla del mar. Ella llevaba puesto su traje de cuero curtido, roja y negra que destacaba con la blancura de su piel. Llevaba el pelo suelto y me miraba con cierta solemnidad. Una nota con su rápida caligrafía se había colado entre la libreta de cuentas, que periódicamente revisábamos por turnos. Ninguno de los dos llevábamos armas y casi parecíamos dos hermanos que habían salido a pasear juntos.

— Este año podremos ir al templo de Upsala — dijo Annie mirando al horizonte. — Mi padre opina que nos sentaría bien...

Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en mi rostro, nosotros hacíamos **blóts** todos los días del año, no solo para las festividades del Upsala. Después de todo, la oscura hermandad arrastraba sus profundos quehaceres de la antigua divinidad de la noche.

—No creo que al dios **Freyr** le entusiasme la hermandad oscura— dije apoyándome hacía atrás. — Aunque no me has hecho venir para contarme esto ¿no?

—A veces eres más listo de lo que pareces — me dedicó una sonrisa, pero no era precisamente de dicha. — Se trata de Marco.

— ¿Sabes algo de él? Creí que acordamos que… — su mirada cortó mi voz. Habíamos decidido por consenso no ir tras él. La hermandad así lo pedía, debíamos dejarle un día de ventaja para huir y después de eso ir a buscarle, pero no lo habíamos cumplido.

—No se trata de que abandonara la hermandad, es complejo— Annie tragó saliva y dejó escapar un suspiro. — Es... Lo que no ha hecho lo que nos concierne, el motivo por el cual ha abandonado la hermandad.

La miré confuso, ¿qué nos importaba si Marco se había vuelto demasiado blando para matar o simplemente se había enamorado de alguien a quien no quería ensuciar con nuestros oscuros asuntos? Y entonces me lo explicó con su infinidad de detalles.

Marco no solo había dejado la hermandad, sino que no había matado a su último objetivo. Jean, el paladín seguía con vida, vivían juntos en aquella casa de la montaña a unas ocho mil doscientas leguas de lo que era nuestra casa. Si aquella misión de asesinato hubiera sido de cualquier mendigo que apenas pagaba dos monedas no hubiera tenido la menor importancia, pero se trataba de la princesa Mikasa. Había llenado nuestras arcas como para permitirnos comer carne todas las semanas, no podíamos dejarlo pasar.

—Y ¿tiene un romance con el paladín? — pregunté restándole importancia al asunto. No quería ser yo quien le matara, pero no había más remedio. Sabía por qué me había pedido a mí que matara a Marco, era más claro que el agua que yo era el único al que no le iban a temblar las manos, o eso me gustaba creer.

—No importa — dejó escapar una risilla por mi pregunta, creo que en el fondo no quería que destrozara la felicidad encontrada de nuestro, a pesar de todo, hermano. —Yo me encargaré de Jean.

Podría haberle replicado por la gran responsabilidad que cargaba sobre mis hombros, pero después de todo era yo el que siempre reclamaba que me involucrara en la cúpula de la hermandad. Y allí estaba, mirando a Marco pasándose el brazo por la frente, limpiándose el sudor de una vida sencilla pero ardua que nada tenía que ver con lo que había conocido hasta ahora.

Rodeé el espacio que separaba la maleza del camino y esperé. Annie había trazado el plan para que el moreno no ofreciera demasiada resistencia, no era lo que yo quería pero quizá era mejor así. Si Jean moría primero, el moreno depondría armas antes.

Cerré los ojos un instante, los volví a abrir y miré al camino. En pocos minutos el olor de paja quemada se adentró por mis fosas nasales y supe que era el momento. Salté sobre la tierra del camino y le vi correr en dirección a mí. La casa en la que estaba viviendo ardía, obra de Annie, que ya debía haber terminado con la vida de Jean. 

Alcé mi hacha y me coloqué en posición de ataque. Marco no parecía llevar arma alguna, así que cometí el error de creer que tenía la suerte de lado.

—No quiero jugar a esto — dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña daga. Yo conocía ese tipo de dagas, con vaina de ébano, las forjábamos nosotros mismos al ser iniciados como hermanos. En cierto modo era hasta deshonroso que la conservara.

—Sabes que no tenemos esa elección — una sonrisa idiota se dibujó en mi rostro. Trataba de pensar que aquello era un juego más de entrenamiento.— Annie ya debe haber matado al objetivo…

—Aun así, no pienso volver.

Me abalancé contra él dejando caer el hacha hacía adelante, era un ataque frontal que sabía que esquivaría. Así mismo él se balanceó saltando hacía atrás y avanzando su cuchilla contra mi pecho. Esperaba aquel ataque, así que ladeé mi cuerpo y vi como la hoja rozaba el cuero de mi peto. Con mi mano libre traté de agarrar la muñeca de la mano con la que sostenía la daga, pero él fue más rápido, haciendo que yo cayera hacía adelante. Recobré el equilibrio antes de llegar a caerme y le empujé, evitando que me golpeara con el codo izquierdo mientras me enderezaba. Golpeé la cara de Marco con el dorso del mango del hacha y este cayó hacia la derecha, sosteniéndose en pie gracias a la corteza de un árbol. Levanté de nuevo mi arma en pos de atravesar de una vez su cráneo y terminar con aquella tortura. Antes de que finalizara la tarea un tintineo me distrajo, dejé caer el hacha con su peso, que cayó sobre el hombro de Marco. Escuché su grito de dolor mientras veía a un hombre abalanzarse contra mí, también gritaba pero su voz era la de un hombre que clama la lucha. Portaba una espada manchada con sangre, la de Annie supuse.

Tiré de mi arma encastrada entre el árbol y el cuerpo de Marco y logré defenderme del ataque directo de aquel tipo de cabellos rubio oscuro. Debía de ser Jean. Volteé el hacha en el aire y arremetí contra él, me costaba creer que Annie y su lobo blanco estuvieran muertos, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Dejé escapar un pequeño grito cuando una hoja pequeña atravesó mi cuerpo, había creído que Marco no me atacaría por la espalda. Noté la sangre caliente salir y manchar las espesas telas cuando mi hermano sacó la daga de mi carne. Me giré sin pensar en el dolor, tratando de estocarle con el hacha, pero me sentía verdaderamente abatido. Miré sus ojos castaños por un escaso instante y al igual que Christa en la mesa el día que había dicho que se iba me pregunté ¿Por qué?

**Author's Note:**

> Info guay para entender algunas partes no explicadas a lo largo de la historia de la cultura nórdica: Un Jarl técnicamente era una de las formas de llamar a la nobleza en el mundo nórdico. El templo de Upsala mencionado en el texto es un santuario religioso dedicado a los dioses nórdicos, que son bonitos y eso (¿) Otra cosa son los blóts, que son sacrificios en el lenguaje antiguo nordico, y bueno Freyr es el dios nórdico de la paz y la fertilidad, que según cuenta la leyenda vivió en lo que era el templo de Upsala.


End file.
